Our Actions Have Consequences
by Crazy4Hope
Summary: Stranded in the woods with an Arms dealer close behind, Tony and Ziva have to take cover. Will they regret the actions they make while in hiding. Will it tear the pair apart or bring them together? Lots of Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**

**Hey guys, this is my newest story, Our Actions Have Consequences, and I just wanted to let everyone know a few**** t****hings.**** 1) I will be updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 2) All mistakes our mine. This applies for all thirteen chapters of this story. 3) I originally have thirteen chapters planned for this story that might change. Finally, 4) I love hearing your thoughts so please leave a review. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ziva groaned when Tony decided to stomp on the brakes for the hundredth time that night. Did it really have to take nearly eight hours to get out of North Carolina? And they still hadn't reached Virginia yet. With Tony's driving it would, Ziva grumbled under her breath.<p>

"What's that, my little Israeli?" Tony's chirpy voice made Ziva only want to groan again.

"_My little Israeli_? That's a new one." She turned her head and gave him a sweet, but sarcastic smile. "My little lazy NCIS agent. You think you can drive faster?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I thought you valued your life."

"I do, Zee-vah, really. But it's storming, there's traffic, and we're going down a mountain. We should be home in two hours!"

"Next time Gibbs makes me go with you out of town to follow a lead, that might I add, was useless, than I will refuse. This trip has been miserable," Ziva had to turn back to the window to hide her smile. It really hadn't been miserable, it was just stressful. But in a way, this trip was a time for them to repair their relationship, though neither one of them really realized it was broken until they started talking. She told him about more about why Franks' death freaked her out, which was a big step for the two. But then Tony had admitted to her that his relationship with EJ was nothing. That he only needed to feel needed. _That_ was a bigger step.

"Well, I am going to sleep, wake me when we get there." Tony gave a nod, but otherwise kept his eyes on the road. That was probably the only reason why he caught sight of the two black sedans that pulled out from nowhere.

"Zi," he whispered. "I think someone's fallowing us."

Her eyes fluttered open at his words and she quickly turned around to check. "Take the next turn!"

"I can't take the next turn! We're in the middle of nowhere heading down a mountain." Ziva just stared at him, panicked.

"Drive fast and I'll call Gibbs." He nodded and gave her a smile, but Ziva knew it was just a façade.

"Damnit!" she said a second later.

"What's wrong?"

"There is no signal," she glanced over her shoulder but then caught sight of one of the three cars coming up on the driver's side. "And we've got company."

They partners shared a worried look before Ziva gave a short nod to Tony, letting him know exactly what he had to do.

/

"Gibbs! You never come down here just to see me anymore!" Abby squealed with delight.

"Well, I just came to see if you have any more answers."

His reply was met by an eye roll and sarcastic laugh. "You're a bad liar. Just admit it; you're worried about Tony and Ziva. They were supposed to be back here three hours ago. It's now midnight and they haven't arrived. Just say it, Gibbs."

"I'm not worried. Tony and Ziva are big kids. They can take care of themselves."

"So then what? Why did you come down here?"

Gibbs smirked and looked down at the ground. "I might want you and McGee to trace their cells."

"Gibbs! Why should I? You said you weren't worried." Abby placed a hand on her hip, and this time it was her turn to smirk.

"Because, Abs, you wanna keep being my favorite, right?"

"You wouldn't! Everyone knows I'm your favorite!"

Gibbs just shrugged and made his way out the door.

"Here, boss I got the Caf-Pow! for Abby." McGee just about bumped into Gibbs as he walked in the lab.

Gibbs turned on his heel. "Once you find my two agents then you may give it to her."

/

"Ziva?" Tony mumbled into the darkness. But trying to make the aching go away in his arm was making concentration very hard, "Ziva? C'mon we got to get a move on if we want any time at all to get away from those psycho people."

"I cannot get my seatbelt undone." Tony saw the shadow move slightly just as her words clicked in his head.

He fumbled with his seatbelt for a second before reaching over and helping her with her own.

"Why are they after us?" she asked.

Tony gently put a hand on her lower back to steady her as she made her way out of their car. "I have no idea, Zi. Maybe they want the file."

"Well then you are right. We should get a run on."

"It's move on, there is no run on. It's get a _move_ on."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked a head of Tony with the file in her hands. "If you don't shut up then you won't just be worrying over those people who tried to kill us five seconds ago!"

"Harsh." A crack coming from behind them caused both their feet to move faster, but when they saw flashlights shine into the rainy darkness, they took off running.

"We have nowhere to run!" Tony barely heard Ziva say, or more like mumble. "There are too many on them and they are gaining on us too fast."

"I never thought I would hear _you_, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything, admit defeat." He pushed himself harder, bringing him ahead of her, but before he had a moment to boast or she had a moment to retort, he stopped dead in his tracks and on impulse reached for Ziva's hand. "I saw something back here."

They ran for another moment before Tony halted to a stop and jumped down. "Get in there."

"There in only room for one, if we keep on running, we can make it."

"No," he shook his head. "I would slow you up. I'm not feeling that great, anyway. I'll find another spot to hide and come back and get you."

Ziva just stared at him before finally noticing the small blood ring that had formed around his shoulder. "You are hurt."

"Shot. But it's not big deal. Stay quiet and keep yourself safe. I'll be back in a few."

As much as he wanted to stay, to just wrap her in his arms and make sure none of these, whatever they are dealing with, got her, he knew he couldn't risk it. Two people wouldn't fit in that hollowed out tree. So he made his way to any other hiding spot he could find that was within view of that tree, just in case anyone got close enough to it, and hid.

One by one, the men ran past him and then the tree, not once stopping. But one man, whom stopped in the middle of this wooded area to observe his surroundings, sent chills down his back. It was the same man that had haunted their case files for months. The same man that plagued Washington DC with murders and drugs.

Franklin Bernin, he was also the only man who single-handedly took down all the other major cocaine dealers in there district, but instead of shutting it down completely, he made a sex ring out of it.

Tony stood there in horror, ever step Bernin took towards the tree that kept Ziva safe was like a punch in his stomach. He knew he had one bullet left in his gun. Stupid on his part. He should have listened to Ziva and grabbed the extra magazine when he had a chance, but there 'trip' wasn't exactly planned.

"Boss!" A heavy German accent came into the night, "there is no further trail of them!"

"They're here somewhere and we will find them. But for right now, we go back. Part of the job has been done already. We can wait to finish the rest. Their car is not going anywhere, which means they aren't going anywhere." Tony watched as more man came to stand around their boss, and then just as quickly as they were there they were gone.

He ran over to Ziva. "We have to move fast."

"No. I am not going to hide from them like a baby. We can take care of this!"

Tony stared incredulously. Was this woman serious? "There are twelve of them, if not more, and two of us."

This didn't seem to work, so Tony tried the next best thing. "My arm is really hurting. Don't you think we could find a place, just so you could take a look?"

He gave her puppy do eyes, and in return she just glared. "That is not fair and you know it!"

"But I win, don't I?"

"I never really had a choice now, did I?"

"No, but seriously, Ziva. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has 'gotten into me'. I just do not wish to travel through the wood listening to you whine. But we have no car and you are hurt." Tony gave her a bright smile that just caused her to smile back in return, all mock anger gone. "You did not have to do that, Tony. I would have been fine to hide somewhere else."

"Well, Zee-vah, that's what partners do for each other."

Soon they came across a river, leaving them their only option. To cross though the water.

Well here is something for you...anytime and ideas!

As they got closer to the river, they both realized they would have to cross through the icy cold water. Ziva just mumbled unintelligibly before going in after Tony, who was surprisingly not saying a word.

The cold air blowing on them caused both their skins to break out into chill bumps and soon

Tony noticed Ziva shivering. "Take my jacket."

"You will freeze and then we are back to root one."

"Square one. Not root one, man did you step four feet back?"

"What?" Ziva furrowed her eye brows. "I have been standing next to you this while time."

"Ugh! Never mind. Look!"

Ziva stared in the direction Tony was pointing in for a few seconds before a silhouette of a house became clear. It looked small and as they approached it, they could see more. It was white with blue shutters that were on the verge of falling off. The porch had many planks missing and the wood on the house looked like it could fall apart, but it was far enough back in the woods, that if someone was looking for them they couldn't spot it right away.

"Well, looks like this is our safe house 'till Gibbs can find us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you have to say. I hope you like this chapter…All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer; Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva stared down at the bed and tried not to scream. <em>What else could possibly go wrong?<em> she mumbled to herself before another set of the shivers, as Tony had once called it, rocked through her body.

"Here." She felt Tony thrust his arm out to hand her something and quickly look down. Only to find herself staring at a semi naked Tony. He was wearing boxers, however, that seemed to do nothing but further distract her.

"Take my shirt. There is no heat in this place, but at least my shirt didn't get wet."

"You are going to freeze."

"We'll just have to snuggle tonight." He waggled his eye brows and she could resist letting out a hearty laugh.

"In your dreams."

"Well, actually, in my dreams we are doing a little more than snuggling." Ziva gaped at him.

"Fine you caught me, maybe we were doing a lot more then snuggling."

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you." He just rolled his eyes and went to climb into the now blanket-less bed, seeing as they both insisted on stripping it down, so he could give Ziva some privacy to change. Surprisingly, after the comment he made, he felt the bed dip down.

"Do not get the wrong ideas and stay on your side!"

"Me? Get the wrong ideas? Never!"

Ziva started to laugh, but was interrupted by another set of shivers. "C'mon, just let me hold you tonight? We both need the warmth." He gently wrapped his arm around her waist. Slowly testing the waters.

"Ray would be jealous." She meant it as a joke, but when she felt Tony stiffen she instantly regretted it.

"He doesn't have to know."

Ziva stared at Tony for what seemed like hours. There was no way he meant what she thought he meant, but she choose to take a chance on what he was saying. "Tony, we cannot possibly do 'it' here. I have Ray and for what reasons would we be doing it?"

"Because we almost died."_Because we are all alone, away from Gibbs, and I really don't want to lose you_, Tony knew that was what he really wanted to say, though they had a talk only hours earlier about their love life, or the lack there of, he never really told Ziva

"That is not a good enough reason. I cannot cheat on Ray-"

"But yet, he can leave you without any explanation?" His words came out harsh and he was surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Tony, listen-"

"No, I care for you, Ziva. Remember when I told you earlier that I was sick of feeling useless and alone? That I was sick of feeling discluded by everyone I love? I wasn't talking about you. I care for you, I should have never let you and Ray go on for as long as it did-"

This time it was Ziva interrupting she didn't use her words, but instead her mouth. As their kissed turned more passionate by the second, neither thought of what trouble they were truly about to get into. "One time. That is it. Then we both move on."

Tony just smiled. "So you're admitting you have feeling for me too?"

"Any more comments and this ends!" Ziva slowly brought her leg up to straddle Tony. "But I guess you will never know." She smiled trying to make her comment light-hearted.

"I can't do this if it means nothing to you."

Ziva pulled back, his comment alarming. "Five seconds ago, you were saying we should just do it because we almost died."

Tony shrugged and sat up, putting Ziva in his lap. "It seemed like a good enough reason at the time."

Ziva just sighed and slowly got off of Tony to stand with her back towards him. "I am with Ray."

She heard the springs on the bed creak and then the floorboards creaking as Tony came up behind her. "You can say that a thousand times, but I need to tell you something before you go and decide to just write this-" he waved his finger between the two, "-as nothing."

"I don't want to hear it. We cannot."

"Fine. I'm going to bed." She still didn't turn around as he climbed into bed, which only added to his anger.

"You do not understand," she whispered into the night, and Tony could hear the front door open.

"Really, Ziva? It is below freezing!" He grumbled before following her outside into the cold.

It took his eye a minute to adjust to the darkness before he saw her sitting outside on the porch swing that seemed to be the only still intact. "Mind if I sit?"

She shrugged, and kept her gaze away from him.

Tony sat silent, looking at the ground, before he finally found the words he wanted to say. "What did you mean? When you said I don't understand."

Ziva let out a long breath before turning to him. "We should just forget what all happened."

Tony nodded. "You know, I really didn't like you when you first came, but something about you…intrigued…me. That and the fact Gibbs trusted you. But my point is, I know you better than anyone. I know you better then you think, I mean, c'mon, Zee-vah! We're partners for goodness sake, you can talk to me."

"Yes, we are partners and close friends, but there are some things you do not need to hear."

"Ziva…"

"We missed our chance. It happened, and we just have to let it go." Her words were spoken with a tone of sadness and sincerity that they didn't even come close to angering Tony.

"That is not necessarily true."

"Yes, it is," Ziva replied. "Maybe we just need to get over everything that has happened."

"One thing first?"

"One thing first."

"Are you truly in love with Ray?"

"Tony…" She never finished her statement, because before she knew it his lips were crashing down on hers. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and stood, pulling her back into the house.

/

Sunrise came a little over an hour after the pair had fallen asleep, but when Ziva woke up, she found Tony's arms missing and his side of the bed unoccupied. She sat up and slowly reached for her clothes, trying to push away the memories of last night.

Each time she thought about their…actions…a pain of guilt surged through her. Now she didn't just have to worry about what would happen between her and Ray, but now between her and Tony.

She sat down on the bed right as the sharp pains in her chest. She tried yelling for Tony, but the only breath she got was interrupted by coughs.

/

Tony paced outside on the icy cold, not wanting to face the women he cared so much for, but his gut kept on nagging at him. Telling him something. Finally he decided to go inside, and as he got to the door he heard the unmistakable cough and then wheezing. He busted open the door to find Ziva laying down, lips blue and her body covered in chills.

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"I…Don't know…everything…" She shot up just in time for another coughing attack, but when she pulled her hand away from her mouth Tony's blood ran cold and he was sure he turned ten shades lighter.

Blood.

"How long have you been coughing?"

"Not…long. It…just started…hurting," Tony struggled to push the feeling of complete panic away at the sight of Ziva in pain.

"Just hold on, okay?" Tony whispered. Whatever was wrong with Ziva, and he hoped to God it wasn't what he expected, was coming fast and by the looks of it she was fading even faster. "I'm gonna get Gibbs and you'll be okay." He reached down for her hand and gingerly laced his fingers with hers.

He scoped her up and held her closer to his chest, rocking her gently. There was no escaping, but she didn't have to know that.

Tony had caught sight of the men traveling back through the woods earlier; there was no way to get out without Franklin Bernin and his men spotting them. And now with Ziva sick, there was no running through the woods. Leaving them sitting ducks.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, you made my day. Y'all are wonderful! Well as always mistakes are mine. One important thing just so we get this clear, there are some things in this chapter that WILL be explained better in the chapters that will follow, so please just hang on and don't get aggravated. There will be answers, Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Tony sat silently in the plastic chair of the dreary hospital with Gibbs right by his side, "Tony, you need rest. It looked like you had one hell of a night."<p>

Tony just buried his head in his hands and groaned, Gibbs had no idea did he?

Tony heard the older agent sigh then take another sip of his coffee, "You wanna tell me what's bothering you? Because I sure don't think it's that arm of yours."

"My partner was just coughing up blood! What in the hell do you think is wrong with me?" Tony snapped, but instead of speaking Gibbs just sat there calmly waiting for Tony to speak again.

"There was so much blood," Before Tony even realized what he was thinking he spoke, "Why would she be coughing up blood?"

Tony brought his eyes up to Gibbs, waiting for an answer, "There can be a lot of reasons why a person would cough up blood."

"Well what are you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know, but whatever it is, just remember this is Ziva. She is tough."

Tony nodded, "Yeah but you weren't with her when the coughs started, and she just didn't look like herself."

"I know. She is your partner and you care for her," He cringed at his boss' words.

Tony just gave one more nod before continuing to sulk with his head in his hands. The others hadn't arrived yet. Even after the examintation Tony was forced to go through. It was just a minor scrape yet Gibbs had forced Tony to get it checked out, but even after that the doctor hadn' even finish his examination on Ziva. That left sulking as the number one thing to do on Tony's list.

"Is she going to be okay? No more going away on trips, something always happens. First L.A, then Tel Aviv, and now this!" Without picking up his head, Tony heard the footsteps of Abby and what he assumed was McGee's, Ducky's, and Palmer's.

He lifted his head to give Abby a smile, "I know Abs."

"No you don't know. I always fear getting a call; I really thought something bad happened to both of you, but this! This is worse!" Tony just nodded and stood, opening his arms for her to fall into.

They stood there for a few minutes before the doctor, which Tony recognized as Dr. Pitt arrived and asked for the family of Ziva David, just as he was about to let go and make his way over to the doctor, Gibbs waved him off.

/

"How is she Doc?"

Gibbs watched as Dr. Pitt took a deep breath, "She has all the signs of the pneumonic plague. I don't know how she got it, but it's bad. I'm talking worse then DiNozzo's case of it. Lucky enough for her she hasn't gone into shock."

Gibbs nodded, "If she goes into shock?"

"There survival rate goes from 35%" Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and reminded himself to take deep breath, "to 15%. I'm sorry, but don't expect to much, she isn't likely to survive the night."

Gibbs stood still for a few moments, letting the news sink in. His surrogate daughter was laying in the bed dying. Her chances were slim to none and no one knew a thing, "and you have no idea what caused it?"

"From what I can tell, she had to be exposed within the last twenty four hours, but that's it."

Gibbs nodded.

"Can we see her?"

"Well" Dr. Pitt hesitated, "you know my rules against it from when Tony had the plague."

"And you know me and my way with rules. I can't keep my team away from her, especially DiNozzo."

"Still the same stubborn, idiotic guy?"

Gibbs laughed, "Worse."

"Well, with his history of the plague I would strongly advise him not to, but you may do what you want."

Gibbs told the doctor thank you before turning around to face his team.

"How is the poor young lady?" Ducky was the first one to speak, everyone else fearing the worse.

"She isn't expected to live through the night. Pneumonic plague." As he spoke the words his eyes never left his senior field agent. This is the only reason he saw the anger and pain shoot through his features.

"I need to see," Tony spoke up, but Gibbs nodded 'no'.

"Why the hell not! She is my partner."

"Because DiNozzo you're a carrier-"Gibbs froze in realization, his whole face paling, "I said no."

Before Tony could even argue further Gibbs had turn to leave, barking order for McGee to make sure Tony was nowhere near Ziva.

/

Tony stood outside of the container that held Ziva, images of his traumatic encounter flashing through his head; he just sighed and pressed the button, opening up the doors for him to enter, "Hey Zi."

He smiled down at her before slowly climbing into bed next to her, "Gibbs would kill me if he found out I was in here, well when he finds out. Because any minute now McBabysitter will come in here, he'll see me and then tattle. Typical McTattletail!"

She looked so pale and fragile in that hospital bed, she didn't seem reel, this whole situation didn't seem reel, "Listen, I know you and I don't always get a long, and I know I never agreed to letting you and Ray live your happily ever after, but if you" Tony grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, trying not to think about how hot and clammy they were from her fever, or how she was so out of it she couldn't even hold on, "would just wake up and get better. I promise I'll move on. I'll even throw the wedding!"

Tony felt the tears fall down his cheek and laid his head back on the pillow, "I can't lose you, my super ninja. I can't do it, so please hold on just a little longer. I'll make this all better."

Before he knew what was happening, Ziva had shot up out of her bed into a coughing fit, making Tony jump out of her bed and run for a doctor.

He stood outside as a nurse held a bucket up to Ziva and her body convulsed; he could see the blood on her lip when she finally finished. Making sure to step far enough away so she couldn't hear them, Tony asked, "How bad is it?"

"She is deteriorating faster than we expected. Her lungs are getting worse and more symptoms have showed." Dr. Pitt told Tony quietly.

"Why haven't you started treatment?" Tony growled.

"You know just as good as I do, that treatment might not even work. We can't treat the plague until we know what caused it."

"Then why aren't you looking for what caused it!"

"It's not my job, your boss is looking." Tony just stared straight ahead to find Ziva's brown clouded eyes staring at him.

"Sorry I snapped, but I should get back to her."

"Tony!" Tony turned back to Dr. Pitt, "I'm going to tell you what I know you won't listen to, but you don't need to be in there. You could get the plague again."

"With all due respect Doc, She is my partner, I can't just leave her now."

Tony just gave a smile and walked back into the room offering Ziva a smile, "There's my super tough ninja! So I was thinking, the second you get out of this God awful hospital, movie night?"

Ziva tried to laugh, but instead it came out in a cough, "Here you go sweet cheeks."

She took the tissue and laid back in the bed, "You shouldn't be in here Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah everyone is saying that, but we are partners."

"Yes we are, but Tony?" She tried to turn her head so she could see him, "If…well if things happen, you'll find a new partner. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Tony turned and brought a finger to her cheek, stroking it softly, "Don't talk like that. You aren't going to die, and I would never replace you. I can't stand to see you sick, but this is just for a little while. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well…we could…of had…our chance." Her sentence was cut off by coughs, which seemed to get worse as she continued speaking.

"Tony!" Tony didn't even bother glancing over his shoulder once his name was called.

"I know McRule! I was just leaving!" Tony turned back to Ziva, "Gibbs is making McGee baby sit me, so I'll see you later. And we will continue this conversation. Try and get some sleep."

Not caring if McGee was watching, Tony carefully placed a kiss to Ziva's for head, "Get better soon."

Right before he exited he turned around, "Oh, and don't say your goodbyes yet sweetcheeks!"

/

"Why are we running Tony's blood?" Abby stomped her foot, mad that Gibbs wasn't answering her questions.

"It's not just his blood. It's the blood off of his jacket, the one he was wearing when he got shot."

"Why are we running it?"

"We are looking for something."

"And that would be…" Abby pressed on, but just then the alarm went off. Letting her know the result came in.

"There is no way that's true," Abby growled her tone worrying Gibbs.

"This stays between you and I. Understand?"

"Yes, but Gibbs this means that the reason Ziva is in the hospital with the plague would be because of Tony."

"Exactly why we can't let DiNozzo know."

Abby nodded.

"You're right. If he finds out it will devastate him."

"I'm going back to the hospital with these results. I want to find out how in the hell DiNozzo didn't get it and his partner did."

"Well it was in his blood. Maybe when the bullet grazed-"Abby said, only to find Gibbs had already left


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I loved hearing what you all have to say!**

* * *

><p>Tony stood in the middle of the bull pen wondering where everyone was. They weren't at the hospital, Gibbs wasn't at his house, nor were any of them picking up their phones.<p>

'Never be unreachable my ass,' Tony gave a sadistic laugh before pulling out his cell phone, when the call went straight to voicemail Tony just rolled his eyes. "McGoo where are you?"

Tony gave one last sigh before throwing his bag down by his desk, and taking a seat.

He found himself staring at Ziva's desk on more than one occasion, each time he would shake his head, mumble some nonsense, and then just like clockwork, his eyes went right back to her desk.

Tony lifted his feet onto his desk and let his thoughts finally win the battle. He could practically see her smiling face which was brightened by the luminous DC morning light. Her laughter filling the already noisy bull pen, her empty threats and her worries being told through her eyes.

Only sometimes did she voice her worries, and Tony could never forget the way her eyes would shine when she gave an empty threat.

Soon these thoughts of a smiling Ziva were interrupted by a very sick Ziva. Her shining onyx eyes were replaced with a haunted darkness that, even in his mind, scared him. Her laughter was replaced with a chest wrenching cough, as her body wracked forward, trying to get the evil intruder out of her body.

Finally, his thoughts became too much for him to handle. He stood quickly, grabbed his bag and made his way out of the bull pen. He didn't know where he was going but right then anywhere would be better the across from her desk. He had to get away from any reminder of her."

/

"Jethro, that is not what I'm saying. We do not know what caused the plague in our Ziva's body. If it came from Tony, that doesn't mean what you think it means. It could have been spread by a number of ways. Just breathing the same air..."

Gibbs gave a doubtful look to Ducky. "You and I both know that's not true. The plague had to been spread from being in contact with each other. It was in his body. Not on his skin."

"Well, Jethro, it seems you have a lot of speculations. Have you thought of talking to Anthony?"

"No, he's already taking his partner being sick hard-"

"Which is to be expected," Ducky interjected which earned him a glare.

"Yes, McGee caught Tony in her hospital bed earlier this morning, after I told him not to go close to her. I don't need more sick agents. But, if he even expects he could be the cause of her illness-"

"Then our Anthony will be on the road to destruction, once again."

"Exactly," Gibbs smiled half heartfelt at the memory of a time not to long again. "When I drove up to the house they were at, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I knew something was up when Tony called all panicked, but the signal was failing so he never told me what was wrong. You have no idea the haunted look that took place in his eyes."

Gibbs took in a shuddering breath. "Two of Franklin's men where just near the house. I ran them down, than just like that Tony was in the back seat holding Ziva. She was coughing up so much blood... I could see that Tony was panicked. But when he finally looked up at me, I could see he blamed himself. I drove faster once the coughs started getting worse, if that was even possible, then we ran into more trouble when two more of Franklin's men showed up. That's why I don't plan on him finding out the plague even went through his blood-"

"Through whose blood?" both eyes jumped to the doors of autopsy. "Ziva's?"

Ducky just smiled before giving a sympathetic look to Gibbs, who was trying to calm himself. "Why, hello! How are you?"

\

Gibbs saw the confusion in Tony's eyes, and was thankful that something other than worry was going through his mind. "My partner is in the hospital with the plague," Tony dead panned.

Ducky let out a chuckle before adding. "Well why aren't you with her?"

"Gibbs sent McBabysitter to baby sit me. He wouldn't even let me wait in the waiting room."

This time both eyes went to Gibbs. "Well why don't you go see Abby?"

Tony furrowed his eye brows. "Why won't you answer my question?"

Ducky shrugged, followed by Gibbs who spoke. "Maybe you should get some coffee?"

Tony rolled his eyes, but saw no point in arguing further.

/

'Why is everyone acting so weird?' Tony mumbled silently as he made his way down to Abby's lab.

His intentions weren't to spy or eavesdrop on his favorite forensic scientist, but when he heard his name he couldn't help but listen. "Timmy! That's not what I meant! Sure, Tony had no clue what is happening... Yes, Gibbs told me not to repeat it...it would crush him if he knew, but listen, Gibbs told me Tony was coming to the building soon."

Tony took that as his cue to enter, but when he greeted Abby, he couldn't get all the questions out of his head. The main one being, why was everyone avoiding telling him about Ziva's condition?

"You okay, Tony?" Tony looked up and saw the worried look in Abby's eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Tony growled.

"Because you're you," Abby rolled her eyes, and then turned to grab the remote to her CD player, when she looked back up her eyes were red and blotchy, clearly she had been crying. The sound of the usually loud music was muted. "You were with her when she got sick."

Tony didn't even notice his eyes had once again moved to the floor, until he looked up at Abby in shock. "What are you saying!"

"Nothing!" Abby fumed back. "Sorry for trying to be concerned."

"Well don't be. Tell Gibbs I'm going to the hospital!"

Tony turned to leave but was stopped when Abby gripped his forearm with a tighter grip than it looked like she could have. "Gibbs told you not to go to the hospital!"

"Why?"

"I do-" Abby tried to defend.

"No, why is everyone keeping me in the dark? She's my partner! Give me one good reason why not to go and then I won't."

Abby just looked at him with a pleading look, "I would if I could-"

"Fine."

Tony stormed out of the lab and up to the bull pen so he could retrieve his bag before heading to the hospital."

/

Tony stood outside the glass room, waiting for the nurse who was currently helping Ziva with her spurt of coughs, they were the worse he had seen by far. So bad that with each cough her face turned purple as they left her gasping for air. Once again, Tony found himself shaking off memories of his own run-in with the plague and he couldn't stop the shudders as he thought about the pain she must be going through, and her case of the plague was worse than his. The female nurse must have realized who he was, because she quickly finished helping Ziva and then nodded, letting him know he could come in.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks!" Tony said cheerfully before setting his computer down. "How are you feeling?"

She turned and gave him a smile that didn't reach her tired eyes. "I am fine."

"Whatever you say. So for today I brought us a movie." He wagged his eye brows and smiled. "Are you up for it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really! I thought spending some time around me would cheer you up!"

"Now aren't you modest, but seeing as I don't have a choice, then fine."

Tony just smiled, knowing she wasn't being serious before turning on his lap top and put the movie in. "Um...I-" he looked at Ziva who seemed to get what he was asking and tried, despite her weakness, to shift over in the bed, but her weak body just wouldn't comply, so Tony gently reached down and helped her move.

"I am not that weak, just tired." Her voice was small and filled with sadness, shame, and a hint of resentment.

"It doesn't matter to me. You are always gonna be the strongest person I know."

He gave a reassuring smile, took his place next to her in the bed before gently gathering her into his arms. She didn't seem to mind. "Well what movie?" she asked.

Tony smiled and opened his lap top to reveal a main menu screen filled with a rabbit, a fat bear, and what looked to be a donkey...Well he wasn't sure what it was and according to the look of confusion on Ziva's face, neither did she.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Ziva's burrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Well-" he was interrupted by Ziva hissing in pain as her chest convulsed and her body shook, almost on impulse Tony reached between them and laced their figures together.

Finally, when the coughs subsided, Tony pulled Ziva closer and hit play.

An hour and thirty minutes later, Ziva's smile was the only thing that caused Tony's heart to warm and for a millisecond his fears subsided. That was, however, until she spoke. "My mother had once told me that death is not something to be mourned upon, but instead something to be rejoiced. Death is the beginning of a better life." She tried to turn her head, but once again her illness was making her weaker with each passing second, so Tony shifted so she had his shoulder to rest her head upon. "I believed her until the death of my siblings. Tali...she was just so young, and then Ari."

"Ari?" Tony's voice was thick with venom and at first he worried she would pull away.

"He was not always the monster you saw. At one point in time, he was my big brother. He was the one who would help Ima when she got sick. Not my father. He was never home. Not even the day she died. My point is, being here," she used her free hand to motion around the room, "has made me realize maybe she was right. I am not going to lie. I have my baggage, and you know that, but Tony, I regret so much."

Her voice was cracking and in between sentences she would take a deep breath, her body tiring from so much work, but Tony smiled, and tried to ignore the pang look in her eyes, and the earnestness in her voice. "Like what, Sweet Cheeks?"

"It is...not...something I am proud of, but now that I've learned so much about the truth in these past months... I guess what I'm trying to say is Ari turned bad way before coming to NCIS to kill Kate. I always believed his innocence, but when it came down to his life or Gibbs', I choose Gibbs."

Tony sat there, his hold on her hand slacking with each passing moment, as he realized what she was saying. "You killed Ari? He was your brother."

_Okay, wrong choice of words, you jack ass_, Tony thought to himself as Ziva shrank back into the bed, her eyes burning into his soul. "He was going to kill Gibbs. But...Eli order me to. That was my real mission, not trying to keep Ari safe, but when I took the mission I believed Ari was innocent. I'm so sorry..."

She looked down, trying to catch her breath. "Hey," he reached a finger under her chin and gently tilted it up, "you have nothing to be sorry for. I should apologize."

Ziva smiled but then her face turned serious again. "I have had some time to think, and I have something else to admit."

"Okay. But maybe this conversation could wait. You need rest."

Ziva shook her head, "This is something you need to know, just in case my…sickness causes some setbacks, you will have the information for the case. I knewFranklin looked familiar, but I could not put a name with the face until now. His name is Robert Delia. I worked a case a few years before coming to NCIS. I think Delia is going by that alias."

"Well that would explain why Fran- Delia was after us. What kind of mission?" His question went unanswered, so he looked down and found Ziva fast asleep.

He was in the middle of packing up when he saw a chart board and couldn't resist snooping, of course the fact he had been kept in the dark on Ziva's case didn't help either.

Tony opened the file and read the latest entry. "Based on my knowledge and forensic evidence, Ziva David had in fact come to have the plague by interacting with a carrier. In this case, it would have to of entered through the blood stream meaning the carrier, Anthony DiNozzo, and the victim would of had some kind of contact for her to of gotten the plague. Most likely intercourse."

Tony didn't realize how long he had been standing there. All he could think of was what he just read.

He had caused this.

Him and his damn selfish wants.

If he had of respected her and stopped pushing once she told him no, then this all wouldn't have happened.

Suddenly that sad feeling he had in his heart turned to hatred, not for anyone but himself, and he had this numb feeling starting from his head all the way to his toes. He couldn't take it anymore; he sprinted out of her room, the room of the women he cared so much about, and right into the bathroom. Emptying out anything in his stomach.

It was his fault Ziva was in pain, after all he had told her, after years of keeping the dreams about Somalia away, keeping the monsters out of her head, and most of all protecting her, it ends up being his fault she gets hurt.

_Maybe I should have been the one someone kept you away from. Maybe I'm the monster_, Tony mumbled inwardly. No one could change his mind about that


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm posting early because I will have no time tomorrow. I want to make sure I update consistently and I thank everyone who reads, alerts, and reviews! You all are wonderful. All mistakes are mine. Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood next to Ziva's hospital bed as her coughs stopped and she tried to keep still, knowing any movement would cause the pain to return with a vengeance.<p>

"Ziver how are you today?" Gibbs brought a hand gently up to her forehead, instantly realizing how high of a fever she must have.

"You shouldn't be in here," Ziva croaked, giving Gibbs a weak smile, before bringing her hand up to wipe her mouth.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "you didn't seem to mind when DiNozzo came, even let him get in the bed."

"I argued but you know how he is."

"really?" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, "you gave up just like that."

Ziva looked at him, "he is...I don't know he was just different when he came to visit."

Gibbs pulled a chair up to her bed before gently taking her small clammy hand in his, "Ziva, we are all worried." he offered this as an explanation, not really wanting to admit the truth.

"Really you have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine in no time."

"That's bull and you know it, you have the plague not a cold! I believe you'll get over it, but not as quickly as you wish."

Gibbs watched her blink and an emotion he couldn't quite grasp came to play on her face, "I am getting worse. The doctor will not admit it, but I am. I know I shouldn't of let Tony stay in here, he isn't sick is he?"

"He has already had the plague, he is more immune to it."

Her body relaxed slowly, "but you haven't."

"No I haven't."

"So then should you not be in here?"

"Agh, well I'm not gonna leave my kid to deal with this by herself."

Being called 'kid' caused a smile on Ziva's face, "There is nothing to deal with, everything is fine."

Another skeptical look from Gibbs.

"It's just, the doctors say treatment is going good, but by the look on the nurses face every time I cough or throw up says other wise. I thought I was ready at one point," her voice was small as she moved her eyes from the wall to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, stroked Ziva's hand before finally responding, "No one is ever ready to die...or lose someone we love and care about."

"Gibbs, I can feel it. I can feel how weak this plague is making me, the treatment isn't working is it?"

Truth is the treatment wasn't working, Gibbs new that, he also knew that at this rate her lungs were rapidly deteriorating, and so were her chances of survival. But, she was the strongest person he knew, "you just keep on fighting, Ziva."

Gibbs placed a kiss to her fore head, "did you figure out how I got sick? Tony was here earlier making me watch lion king-" She couldn't finish her sentence because her face turned paler then the sheets she was under, as her body doubled over in pain and a nurse rushed past him to help her.

He would of stayed, if he could stand to see his daughter in pain. When he first learned of how the illness came to her he was angry, of course, they did break a rule and this time the consequences wasn't heartbreak...well in a way it could end in heartbreak...but this time the consequence was death.

Well, Gibbs thought bitterly, that is if Ziva fails to pull through.

/

McGee lightly walked into the lab, instantly taking sight of a disheveled Abby, whom was sitting on her stool. No music was playing which instantly worried Timmy.

"Abbs?"

Abby wiped her eye furiously before turning to meet McGee's eyes, "what?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am fine, everyone should just worry about Ziva."

"Abby," McGee stepped closer to Abby, just enough to be able to touch her elbow, "Ziva is going to pull through. She will be back in no time, threatening Tony with his life."

At the mention of Tony's name Abby's eyes got dark, "why did he do this! Why couldn't he just for once not screw something up?"

Yes, McGee was mad that Ziva was sick, but blaming it on Tony was wrong. If they hadn't of slept together then the chances of her getting it was unlikely but not impossible. Yet Abby pinned the blame on Tony. How could she possibly blame Tony.

"She will be okay Abby."

"You don't know that! The treatment isn't working and have you seen her? She looks..." Abby couldn't seem to find the words, so instead McGee pulled her elbow and enveloped her into a hug.

/

Ducky tried not to shudder as he stood next to a dumbstruck man who just heard the words of Abigal, "Anthony..." he whispered when they finally made it back to the safety of autopsy.

Tony looked up, and something in the young mans eyes alerted to doctor, "I know what you are going to say. It's not my fault. Well that's shit and you know it! Hell even Abby knows it!"

Ducky waited a few seconds after Tony finished to speak again, "when did you find out?"

"How long have _you_known?"

"When she was admitted, I ran test and...it is just a theory."

Tony looked around, but being in a place where death was dealt with did not help with his goal to get death, well the possibility of _her_death, out of his head, "it said in her medical file she obtained the disease from a carrier. Regardless of wither or not we...just regardless of what her file said, I am still the cause of her sickness."

"What else did her file say?" though Ducky knew exactly what Ziva's file said, about exactly how the plague got to her, but he knew Tony needed to talk about it.

Tony just rolled his eyes, "it doesn't matter. I...I just need to go." his tone was nothing but harsh, and his stride was full of fiery and anger as he walked away. But the anger and fiery wasn't directed towards the Scottish man, Ducky realized, it was more directed towards himself.

He picked up his phone, "Jethro we have a problem."

/

"Have you heard the news?" Malichi asked as he made his way into the conference room.

"Yes, I should get there. Eli said Vance called" the other man said, staring out at a dark angry sky.

"You and I both know you cannot afford to take the time off. After all we do have a killer to catch, Ray."

"No we have a terrorist who may or may not be after Ziva. Hell he could be the one responsible for what's happening to her." Though his words were meant to sound concerned his tone did not portray the same feelings.

"Well let's hope we take out his partner so you can get back to the states," Malichi spoke again before he handed over a file, "Eli would be very disappointed if you do not return to his daughter soon."

Ray stood, forcing his chair to go flying back, "then maybe he should give me time."

"You and I both know you don't want to go back just for Ziva."

Ray smiled at the suggestion and said nothing more, but instead started going over the file


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

><p>The warmth radiating off her body as the warm morning light hit her skin caused a smile to spread on his face, he didn't even notice his arms tightening around her waist until her brown curls tickled his chest and her bright brown eyes opened to meet his.<p>

"Good morning Zi," Tony mumbled into Ziva's neck and then groaned their earlier decision to sleep on their new apartment patio proving moment by moment to be a bad idea.

Ziva shifted, sensing something was off, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He smiled down at her, "this concrete is not helping my back problems, but I love the view."

She smiled, excepting his answer, and turned to look up at the early morning sky, "yes it is quite beautiful."

"Not the sky," Ziva smiled sheepishly which Tony laughed at before placing a kiss to her lips, but something wasn't right, and the second the concrete turned to tiles, his fears where confirmed, "Our actions have consequences," the Ziva by his side was different, her hair was in tangles, and her skin was pale. But the weirdest thing was this Ziva had a clone, lying in the hospital bed writhing in pain, "You should have respected my wishes. You should have accepted no for an answer, I was happy with Ray!"

"Ziva-"

"No! You arguing with me is what got us in this predicament. How could you want this to happen to anyone?" Her eyes were filled with venom he had not seen before.

Tony turned back just in time to see his partners body shoot up as she looked to anyone to help her, her eyes were red and cheeks stained from where stubborn tears had fallen. Fake Ziva was right. It was his fault.

Tony's body hit the ground with a thud, his sixth beer of the night falling on the ground along with him and shattering. Ziva's words where running through his head and with each word he could remember from his dream the pounding in his head increased._ You should have respected my wishes._ She was right, she was happy and he screwed it up.

Again.

Tony groaned, finally deciding it was time to clean up the crushed beer bottle, and made his way to his trashed kitchen. It had been what? Almost three days since he heard Abby in the lab? Tony saw his phone light up, letting him know he had just missed his fourteenth call.

Before he even knew what was happening all the beer bottles that were once stacked on his counter were on the floor in pieces, "Damn it!" He dropped to his knees, trying to clean up the glass, almost as if cleaning this mess would clean up every other thing he managed to mess up. His mother, his engagement, Brenda Bittner's life, Jenny's, and now Ziva's. His dad might of been right, he could do nothing right. As Tony leaned against the kitchen counter, not caring that his hands were covered in blood, a voice kept running through his head, _I choose this fate too, my little harry butt."_

They had been through so much, from their first under cover mission to the death of Mike Franks, but the reason why he never had the guts to tell her how much he cared for her was evident. He never admitted it to himself until CIRAY came along. Like a brother, he had once told Tony, and even though Tony wouldn't have admitted it to Ray's face. Tony knew that wasn't true. Them sleeping together was just proof that he really didn't need.

"Tony c'mon I know you are in there! Open the door!" Tony groaned, the banging was making a loud ringing noise in his ears. He closed his eyes, knowing a locked door wouldn't stand in Gibbs way. Sure enough moments later the door hit the wall with a loud bang, and from behind the kitchen counter Tony could only imagine the annoyed expression that was most likely playing on Gibbs features.

"Ugh, you really feel the need to yell?" Tony's words were slurred from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Well if you hadn't of runoff and gotten drunk then I wouldn't feel the need to yell!"

Tony was silent for a second, his eyes shifting to Gibbs figure as he made his way around the counter, "I didn't yell and I'm _not _drunk."

"Okay," Gibbs leaned down, bringing himself to eye level with the younger agent, but still Tony kept his eyes on the shattered glass that lay on the ground, "then explain why there are almost a dozen beer bottles laying in pieces on your floor without slurring your words."

Tony knew Gibbs was right, but not wanting to admit it he just shrugged and stood slowly, the alcohol making it difficult.

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"I think it's time we talk."

Tony leaned against the counter for support, "we have nothing to talk about."

"You slept with Ziva. Is that nothing?"

Tony tried not to flinch at the way Gibb's eyes held certain coldness, "No, it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't! Ziva is sick because of you!"

Tony froze, every single bone in his body ached, his brain was spinning and he even felt light headed, but somehow he managed to push himself away from the counter and come face to face with Gibbs, "Get. Out."

"I'm not leaving. Everyone wants questions, questions that can be answered without information."

"Well you can forget about it. What happened that night is none of anyone's business."

Tony turned walking to the couch with Gibbs close on his heels, "Ziva is sick. She is not even expected to make it through the night, but here you are sulking in your apartment. Do you have any idea what not seeing you is doing to her? Ziva thinks _you're_ mad at _her_!"

"What are you implying? That maybe she should be mad at me?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Tony, Ziva doesn't know. All she knows is that her partner is upset about something. That's all McGee has told her. It has been three days, and you haven't even come out of hiding to see her? She is dying Tony!"

"Do you think I don't know that!" Tony hissed turning on his heel and coming face to face with Gibbs, "I know what it's like to suffer from the plague."

"And it kills you knowing you are the reason she is sick."

"Get out!" Tony threw the remaining piece of his beer bottle at the door, making sure Gibbs got the message.

"Listen, Ziva is strong, yes, but she is sick. She wants to see you."

Tony stood their paralyzed as Gibbs made his way to the door. Not wanting the memories of that night in the cabin to come back to him he made his way back to his fridge pulling out just one more beer.

/

"You are not thinking!" Rays voice filled the glass conference room. As he stood in front of two other man.

"No, you are not thinking! Your girlfriend being in the hospital is clouding your judgment." This time it was Malachi who responded, "Director David gave us specific orders, and we find Delia."

"Exactly!" Kort exclaimed, "That is why we are headed to the states."

Ray let out a heavy sigh, He knew showing his face around NCIS agents would not be smart, "fine, I'll fly out to Berlin tonight. I will meet on Tuesday of next week." all three nodded, "but Malachi, you tell Eli I'm sick of playing this game." With that Ray grabbed the file and walked out the door.

"Director David is not going to take this well," Malachi admitted.

"His daughters life is being threatened by a man he tried to-"

"We do not speak of that! Our only job is to keep Delia away from Ziva until she makes a full recovery!" Malachi interrupted in a low deep voice.

"You mean _if _she survives..." Kort smirked as Malachi rolled his eyes and made his way out the door.

/

Gibbs walked in Tony's apartment not even an hour after he left carrying two cups of coffee, "DiNozzo!" he kept on walking, passing the trashed living room and into the younger mans bedroom to find him laying on the bed, "You need to get up and sober up."

"What does being sober help? I was sober when I screwed things up," He was clearly drunk, Gibbs knew that, just like he knew how wrong it would be to ask a drunken man questions about something personal, but at this moment Tony was offering the information. "She told me it wasn't right. I should have listened."

"Tony, you need to drink your coffee."

Tony sat up on the bed, "Boss! You don't get it! It was _my_ choice! She said no. She wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for me. I just...I almost lost her before...I couldn't do it again. Everyone says it's my fault and their right."

Gibbs frowned. Suddenly he felt like a kid feels after sneaking to see their Christmas presents before Christmas day, he felt like he was betraying the man he looked at like a son, "Tony, don't. Drink your coffee and maybe, just maybe, when you are sober we can talk."

He would have said more if he could have thought of more to say, but at that moment Gibbs was at a loss of words. Because honestly Gibbs agreed with the man, part of this was his fault. Of course part of it was Ziva's and the son of a bitch that got the plague in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I have been so busy with school starting back I had not time. I hope you like this chapter. With so much going on I can't promise I'll be very consistent with my updates. Maybe after this week I'll be back on track with school, so if the updates are delayed I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

"Ah, you are playing a dangerous game," The man with the heavy German accent spoke gruffly. His dark brown eyes looked almost as if they were soulless and Ray couldn't help but shrink back in his seat just slightly, "my men do not believe your agency's words."

Ray sat up a little straighter and breathed in as the plane came to a halt, "It is not my agency that is offering you this. I am the one you need to trust."

The man furrowed his eye brows and cocked his head to the side, "You must be working for someone. No one comes to Brussels and looks for Yuri Delia without a reason."

Ray nodded, "I do have a boss, but his name is to stay out of this."

Yuri seemed to accept this and reached for the small packet of photos Ray had placed on the small table the plane had, "Robert is not my priority. He made his decision a long time ago."

"I understand that, but he is your son. We need to find him."

"I have not seen my son in some time, but when he decided he wanted out of the family business..." Yuri leaned back, bringing his hands to rest behind his head, "lets just say he changed his mind quickly."

"So Robert is part of your business?"

Yuri stood and laughed in response, "that is something you can ask Eli David."

Tony groaned, "I am sober."

"You have had three beers in the thirty minutes I was gone."

"So," Tony shrugged, "I've done worse."

"Yeah, and you landed your ass in the hospital to get your stomach pumped."

"Funny, both times had something to do with our little Israeli agent."

Tony just slumped back further into his arm chair when Gibbs didn't respond. Maybe that comment was a little harsh. He flinched at the memory. He had kept his promise to Abby for three years, but alcohol kept away the memories, so alcohol was his only choice.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked causing Tony to jump, "go get a shower. Your apartment smells and so do you."

"I have no where to be."

Tony turned around and watched as Gibbs was about to argue, but was suddenly interrupted with the ringing of his phone, "Gibbs?"

The silence in the apartment as whoever was on the other side of that phone call talked sent shivers up Tony's spine. When Gibbs slowly hung up the phone and look at Tony, he could feel his insides drop.

"Ziva flat lined. They got her back, but from the amount of blood she lost," Tony put a hand over his face, trying to remind himself to breath, "she is in a coma they have given her two days."

Tony stood there frozen. He didn't notice the look Gibbs was giving him, he didn't even notice as his knees gave out and he hit the floor, "Tony!"

"I...go." Tony choked out.

"You are coming with me." Gibbs barked out and tried pulling the younger man up, "She will not be happy if she finds out you didn't come see her."

"I put her there! I don't want to see her." Tony screamed out and for the first time in his life he saw Gibbs shrink away.

"I am disappointed. I thought you of all people would be there for her." With that Gibbs walked out of the apartment.

Tony pulled his legs out from underneath him and sat still for what felt like hours. Two days was all the time Ziva had left and yet he couldn't bring himself to go see her. Ziva, the same Ziva who he traveled half way around the world to avenge her death. Only to find out she wasn't dead. The same Ziva who was beginning to heal from all the betrayal that took place in her life, the same Ziva who was finally letting him in.

Tony jumped up, Gibbs words mixed with Ziva's running through his mind. Robert Delia, or to NCIS Franklin Bernin, would know what could save Ziva. Then again, Tony thought, there was one other person that had been nagging at his gut ever since he found out the treatment wasn't working.

It took him all of thirty minutes to book a flight, pack, and take a shower. Just as he was about to walk out the door his phone started wringing. Opting to let it ring until it got to voice mail. Surprisingly Ducky's voice came over the answering machine, "Anthony, my boy, Ziva...well she flat lined once again. You need to be here, she would want you here."

The beeping sounded as the message went off and Tony just sighed. Everyone was giving up on her.

Ducky slowly hung up the phone and looked towards Gibbs, "you should not of been so hard on the boy."

Gibbs' eyes slowly left the figure laying in the hospital bed, "its complicated."

"Ah, I'm sure Anthony is thinking the same thing. After all everyone is telling him he screwed up."

"Not everyone."

"Well, you have made it clear you think this is his fault. When clearly it wasn't. He did not intend for Ziva to get sick. He did not intend to get shot and get the plague planted in his body once again. Did you ever wonder just how hard he is taking this? It is not his fault."

"I have my rules for a reason!"

"Is this one of the reasons? Did you plan your famous rule twelve to prevent this from happening? Surely you had to see this coming. Anthony and Ziva were always more then just partners."

"I expected them to follow my rules, Duck." Gibbs said, in a less harsh tone.

Ducky nodded and sighed, "but by them following your rules they would always wonder what if. I'm sure you wonder what could of happened if you ever stayed with Jenny."

"Tony and Ziva are not Jenny and I."

"Exactly. Tony cares about following your rules, but he also sees what your rules has done to you. He likes the poor girl, let them be happy and not suffer the same fate you have suffered."

Gibbs sighed, his eyes growing soft, "She has Ray."

"Evidently she didn't see that as a big deal."

"Maybe it is time for a change."

"How bout you start by letting Anthony know he is not at fault for this. Speaking of someone being at fault for this, have you gotten anymore leads on this Franklin Bernin?"

Gibbs shook his head 'no', "Franklin Bernin seems to of not existed before five years ago."

"So he has gone by a different name. Hm...well I will help any way I can, but right now I am going for some tea. Anything I can get you?"

"Nah, Duck. I'm good."

"Don't forget to talk to Anthony!" Gibbs just nodded and turned around to take a seat on the plastic hospital chair.

Gibbs stared at the apartment door for a few minutes, trying to debate on going in or not. "a few minutes away from the hospital wont kill you Jethro." Ducky had told Gibbs when Ducky had walked back in to find Gibbs sitting in the chair.

"Tony!" He knocked on the door and the door creaked open. Gibbs pulled his gun out of his pocket quickly and preceded into the apartment.

"Tony, we need to talk!" When it was clear to Gibbs that no one was in the apartment, the older man put his gun away and looked around.

There was nothing to give Gibbs any evidence as to where the younger man went but right as Gibbs was about to walk out the door he saw a white piece of paper sitting on the counter under the phone book.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed before picking up the note.

To Gibbs,  
>I didn't exactly write this out to you, but seeing as you are the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs I figured you would be the one to find this. I might of screwed up, but i'm going to fix this. I'll be back before Ziva's two days are up.<p>

Gibbs stared at the paper, his eyes darting to the bottom of the page. What was written there was most alarming.

Gone to see Daddy dearest in Tel Aviv.


End file.
